kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuhide Nira
1= |-| 2= was the manager of the First Investigation Division of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. He worked under Soichi Makage, the secretary of the National Bureau of Defense. With the help of Roidmude 106, later Brain, he synchronized with them to become . History Murdering Eisuke Tomari Formerly acquainted with Eisuke Tomari, Nira envied him for his success in apprehending criminals. One day in the year 2003, Nira intruded a bank where several people had been held hostages by Itsuro Negishi and Maruya. When Negishi pointed his gun to Eisuke after he tried to cover a little girl, Nira took this opportunity to paralyse Maruya and confiscated his gun but instead of targeting Negishi, he was blinded by jealousy and instead choose to fire Eisuke. Traumatized of what he had done, Roidmude 001/Soichi Makage revealed himself and erased what happened in the robbery, thus making a pact. Working against Shinnosuke Tomari In 2014, he was promoted to the new manager of First Investigation Division and sometime later, he also became a member of the National Bureau of Defense. After the Roidmude cases surfaced, 001 ordered him to purposely give the Special Investigation Unit trouble and spite Shinnosuke when possible. When Freeze abandons Nira, Nira aids the Special Investigation Unit out of spite, and even helps to aid Shinnosuke's revival . However, with Freeze stating that he was never the real murderer of Eisuke Tomari to Shinnosuke as his final words, Nira realised that the truth would be surfaced sooner. To prevent this, Brain helped him by fusing him to Roidmude 106, becoming Thief Roidmude and tried to steal every records and evidence that related to Eisuke until Shinnosuke unmasked him and thus, he was forced to reveal the truth. He was escorted by Brain to safety, where Brain used the Neo Viral Core to absorb Nira's jealousy and empowered himself, thus achieving Super Evolution. Nira/Thief, with Brain in synchronization targets Yukari Kasawara, one of the eyewitness of Eisuke's death until the Kamen Riders rescue her though they did successfully manage to poison her. Nira and Brain later framed Shinnosuke for trying to take the lead of the Roidmudes and with Special Investigation Unit being backing him up. Despite Shinnosuke escapes with the help from his friends, but Nira/Thief faces him instead and nearly gets himself killed by Drive and Chase, had Brain not using his Super Evolve form. Nira lures Shinnosuke into the Unit's office, and fakes a hostage crisis with him as a hostage, using this to kill Shinnosuke under the alibi of self-defense. However, with the help of Chase, Go, Mr. Belt, the Shift Cars (more specifically Dimension Cab) and Banno (to cure Yukari's poison), Shinnosuke was able to escape from Nira and at the same time bring Nira's crimes to light once and for all. Nira was later arrested by Shinnosuke after Brain's body was destroyed. Personality In the past, during his time as Eisuke's partner, he is also a police officer dedicated to his job but Eisuke's fame eventually changed his view, wanting only to take advantage of anyone for his own benefit. This had further influence on his morality and pride as an officer by killing Eisuke during a robbery despite having the greatest chance of serving justice and by extent, rising to fame for saving the hostages. He likes toying with other people's lives and acted as a school yard bully to the Special Investigation Unit whenever a Roidmude case reported, portraying a high level of narcissism and thus this traits were among the reasons Makage stationed him to overseer the Unit. He also only cares for his own benefit, allowing Shinnosuke to transform when his life is in "jeopardy" by Proto-Zero and sided with the Unit after being dumped by Makage but returned to serve the Roidmudes once more when his secret is about to be discovered. Brain also described him as "The worst human", the fact which is true as he didn't even repent after getting arrested, yelling that the fight is not over and hope for Shinnosuke and the rests to be destroyed. Profile *Episodes: 34-36 *Motif basis: Dorobo (Japanese thief) *Separated by: ** Kamen Rider Drive's Handle-Ken slashes (34) **Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron's Technic-Hou Trailer Big Impact (34) **Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's Drift Slash and Kamen Rider Chaser's Across Breaker (35) **Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar's Rumble Smasher strike (36) *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 136 kg Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Acceleration :Thief is capable of running in a blinding speed. ;Arm Hook :Thief Roidmude has a giant hook as a left arm. :;Retractable Hook ::The giant hook is capable of stretching from ranged distance. :;Energy Hook Blast ::The giant hook can charge and unleash a hook-shaped energy blast. :;Energy Hook Boomerang ::Thief can generate energy hook as makeshift boomerang. ;Object Absorption :Thief Roidmude can absorb stolen items into his body. ;Toxigenesis :After Brain becomes the next Roidmude synchronize, Thief is capable of using toxic-based abilities. The poison released is even more powerful than a normal neurotoxin created by Brain in his regular Advanced form, even with Shift Mad Doctor Car left useless. Among them are: :;Poisonous Tentacles ::Thief can generate tentacles to capture a target. These tentacles also carries dangerous neurotoxin that capable of killing the target in several hours. :;Poison Gas Generation ::From his mouth, Thief can release poisonous gases for smokescreen purposes. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mitsuhide Nira is portrayed by . Etymology Nira's first name, has the kanji . Alternatively, the kanji can also be read as , another way of pronouncing "3". His name in general also comes from , a famous general in the Sengoku period who rebelled against . This is justified with Nira's deception against the Special Investigation Unit. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~'' }} External Links *TV Asahi's page on Thief Roidmude Category:Drive Characters Category:Police Category:Villains Category:Roidmude fusions